


alone together

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, One Sided Attraction, im so sorry for my Sin™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first of all i am sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

> this used to be a diffrrent pairing but now its this

jack runs his tongue across his lips before he's placing a gentle kiss to the head of his dick. mark's already having a hard time controlling himself. the other places kisses down the underside of his length before swirling his tongue about the head like he's a sucker.

and boy, he is a sucker for jack's mouth. his lips stretch across his dick, and he's bobbing his head, sucking in his cheeks. mark's fingers weave into his hair and he lets out a damn near animalistic groan. he can't help himself. it feels too good.

he shifts his hips, giving short, slow thrusts into jack's mouth, who hums in approval. his hand covers what he can't fit into his mouth, but seconds later, mark's feeling his mouth over all of his cock, and he's in heaven.

mark lets out a grunt, pulling on jack's hair, shivering and trying to hold his hips from bucking into his mouth too hard. he couldn't help it. jack's mouth was hot and wet and his tongue was circling about the head of his dick and god, it was intoxicating.

then he's pulling off for air, stroking him all the while with his hands, one hand reaching down and fondling his balls and stroking at the sensitive area just behind them. mark's whining at this point and jack looks wrecked.

his lips are spit shiny and pink and he's smirking like the cat that just got the cream. he runs his tongue across his lips and looks up at mark and suddenly sinks his mouth down on mark's cock to the hilt.

mark lets out a high pitched keening noise and his hips twitch involuntarily. jack squeezes his eyes shut and hollows his cheeks and suddenly heat is building in mark's stomach and it isn't two seconds before he's on the edge.

"jack, i'm-- ii," he cries out and jack _moans_ around his cock and that's all it takes.

and then he's staring at his ceiling, achingly hard in his boxers. he gasps and has to right himself, but then whimpers. just a dream. of course. just a dream. he furrows his brows and turns over onto his side, brushing hair from his eyes. 

"just a dream," he murmurs, trying to shake the dizzy, hazy feeling of lust from his brain. then he has to shake the hazy, upset feeling that fills his chest when he realizes this. jack's his best friend. and that's all he'll ever be, he tells himself before squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to fall asleep once more. but, his sleep is fitful and he can hardly face jack in the morning.


End file.
